


Skyscraper

by onehellofabutlerx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehellofabutlerx/pseuds/onehellofabutlerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude is a rich somewhat sadistic tycoon, with Sebastian as his unwilling sex slave. One shot, with a lot of lemon and very little plot. </p>
<p>(Image used for the cover from is from the doujinshi  "Black Rose Butler" all credit to the artist.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyscraper

(Writers note: I was bored, and this happened.)

Through un-kept strands of ebony hair, the beaten demon gazed up at his cruel captor... Utterly hopeless, as the taller man unhooked the black leather ties binding him to his post at the foot of the bed, spreading his arms further apart, as he slumped on the floor.

"Don't look so grim, I hadn't planned on breaking you tonight, not completely. I've had a long day, we'll save that for tomorrow." Claude said, with a glint rubbing down Sebastian's chest in a fame caress.

"You've grown silent, no protest this evening? Already given in? ...I would have expected more of you. Perhaps I over judged." he said grabbing the others cock roughly with his last words, through the thin silk covering. Sebastian grunted, determined not to make a sound, beyond curling his hands into blood thirsty fists, he didn't move. Claude arched an eyebrow casting aside the silk throw that had been his slaves only covering, pale and bare Sebastian was fully revealed in all his nakedness. He had been locked away in the lavish master suite for many nights, most would only ever dream of seeing such a skyscraper from the inside... But the millionaires spider web (no doubt acquired from a previous master), was only a nightmare for Sebastian.

Claude stood up, shamelessly undoing his belt and releasing his large member, he stepped close. Pinning Sebastian's legs apart by standing between them, he pushed his heavy cock in the ravens face. "Suck." Claude said in a dangerously low voice. When Sebastian didn't move, the spider demon yanked his hair forward, pushing his face on his cock. He roughly rubbed against his cheek, humiliating the other. "Remember" Claude said, tightening his grip on Sebastian's hair, yanking him back "I own you. If you won't do as I say here... I'll take you from behind, in the down stairs lobby for all to see."

Sebastian's brows knitted at the thought, he'd already been abused and taken in every way imaginable in the last few days. Doing it all again in the view of others, prying eyes witnessing his loss... Of everything, was not something he wanted. The ravens lips parted. Claude smirked, easing into Sebastian's warm mouth slowly stopping at the half way mark. The pause puzzled Sebastian for a moment, but he then realized his captor wanted him to do the work, knowing that the threat was still very real... The raven extinguished his resolve, killing all thoughts, he began to move. The taste was strong, Claude's masculine smell over took him as he bared through it, sucking and lapping at the large member. He felt the sickening feeling of the man above him tangling his fingers in his hair, before long Sebastian's bobbing was quickened and he felt Claude's cock grow hard.

Sounds of wet sucks filled the room, knowing that he was the one producing them, pleasuring his enemy, taking his cock like an obedient bitch... Twisted his insides and the need to revolt rose once again. Before he could however, a small whorish moan escaped Claude, and pulled out. "Didn't think you were going to finish me like that, did you now?" Claude said, tapping his now very hard erection against Sebastian's cheek. This was it.

Kneeling down, Claude settled between the ravens legs. "No. When I get the chance..." Sebastian said throw a cracked voice "I'll finish you another way, I swear it." the threat was real, though Claude wasn't worried in the slightest lifting up Sebastian's bare ass and placing it in his lap. "Speaking out of line to your master, you still need to learn your place." Claude said in an even tone removing the large butt plug he had left in Sebastian overnight. He couldn't help the slight twitch in his cock at the removal of the thing, it had been pressuring him in all the wrong places for so long.

"Eager, are we?" Claude teased before slamming into Sebastian's hole. The raven couldn't hold back the small whimper that passed between his lips, it hurt. Claude never used any sort of lubrication, and the saliva did little to help the passing of such a large cock. He set a fast pace from the start seeming to enjoy the sound "Hh-Ah!" Sebastian exhaled trying to keep back the forming tears from being pounded into raw. Claude went impossibly faster, he breathily removed his glasses, and undid his tie. Sebastian's pain started to turn into pleasure as sweat started forming, giving something for his bouncing dark hair to stick to. The raven's cock was beginning to wake up, to his own disgust, he hated himself for growing aroused at the torture. Claude noticed the growing hardness in his pet, but decided to do nothing. Instead watching the bounce of Sebastian's ever hardening cock, to the rhythm of his own strokes. Winning was always delicious. No matter what Sebastian said, the spider had complete control over him, his pain, his torment, and his pleasure.

That thought, complete control... And the sight of his ever weakening slave sent him over the edge. "Oughhh..." Claude moaned lowly, as thick white ribbons filled the ravens hole. Sebastian shook slightly at the feeling of being filled, it took the burn of being dry away though he was still going to remain very sore. Pulling out carefully Claude quickly replaced his member with the plug from before, as to keep his seed trapped inside the other. Presumable until he was ready to use his slave again. Claude stood, fixing his tie and replacing his glasses before turning on his heel, leaving his slave tied, half hard and sitting in a mess of his cum. Sebastian watched him leave, feeling even more broken than before.


End file.
